Amortentia
by His.Little.Angel
Summary: But what did he think? Did he think that he had a chance with Draco Malfoy? Harry smiled mirthlessly.


**Amortentia**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter. **

**This is my first time to write a Harry Potter fanfic, and my first fanfic this year. Hope you enjoy! **

Harry Potter roamed the dark halls of Hogwarts. It was midnight, and a deep longing was bothering him. He paid no mind to it at first but it grew and grew till he couldn't take it anymore. He walked without paying attention under the covers of his invisible cloak. Before he noticed anything, his feet led him to the dungeons; the Slytherin territory.

As he walked, he stared at the smooth floor of his school. The only time he noticed that he was in the dungeons was when the floor changed; everything was darker, even the mood was a bit more depressing. Still, he continued to walk. A familiar scent reached his senses which cased him to look up. It was the sweet scent of chocolate and aftershave. Why he smelled aftershave, Harry didn't know. He racked his brain for an explanation; after a couple of seconds, he recognized what it was.

_Amortentia._

He remembered it from Slughorn's first class. At that time, though, aftershave was absent from the Amortentia. Under the shroud of darkness surrounding him, it was easy to see a brightly lit room at the end of the hall. Harry approached the source of the wonderful scent. He walked without caution; he did not even pay attention to the fact that he was in their territory.

Harry reached the room in a daze. There in the middle of the room was someone with excellent skill brewing the Love Potion. Slick blond hair covered the person's head, and a look of concentration seemed to be etched on his pale face. Harry watched, in awe, as the blond expertly mixed the potion. Why he acted this way, nobody knew.

The blond sighed, "This'll probably do,"

The voice surprised Harry. It was deep, tired, and… sexy. His breath was caught in his throat as he gasped. Draco turned around. His steely gray eyes seemed to penetrate through the cloak and through Harry's soul.

"I must be hallucinating," the blond shook his head. Harry slowly breathed a sigh of relief.

It hasn't occurred to Harry that his heart was beating quite quickly against his chest, that his cheeks were flushed, and that his stomach was now a professional gymnast; not yet, anyway.

Draco grabbed a small box containing half a dozen of sweet chocolate brownies. He opened it and poured a small amount of the potion on each. Satisfied, he smiled and repacked them. Harry walked closer anxiously to see the small note on the red box.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that we can be together… alas; our situation is far too complicated. I have and always will love you._

Draco had not written his name. It could mean two things, Harry thought. First was Draco was really in love with Hermione that he spent nights brewing the Amortentia. Second was that Draco was trying to trick Hermione into falling for him so she could use her. Either way, Harry was angry.

'_That git. I thought… I thought…'_

But what did he think? Did he think that _the_ Harry Potter had a chance with _the _Draco Malfoy? Harry smiled mirthlessly.

'_Our situation is far too complicated, like he had said,'_ he thought bitterly.

Harry barely slept the night before. Harsh tears threatened to fall from his swollen eyes as he thought of what he had witnessed. It was now six in the morning in the fourteenth of February; a great Saturday where everyone was in pairs while he sulked alone. Draco… he was something, all right.

'_It was love at first sight five years ago,'_ he thought. Beneath all those bickering and insults, he really did fancy Draco. Yes, those negative comments did cut deep. _But he couldn't help it_. Love finds its way.

Suddenly, as if a real light bulb lit in his head, a plan hatched from his mind. He smiled, stood up, and took the invisible cloak. He walked out towards the common room, placed a sticking charm to his feet, and walked to the sixth year girls' dormitory. He carefully opened the door and silently walked to Hermione's bed side. There beside her bed was the red box that Draco gave her. Harry took it and went back to his dormitory.

'_I could always tell him that Hermione gave it to me,' _Harry thought happily as he opened the box and ate all the brownies. He could almost smell Draco's aftershave…

_11:45 PM, February 14th, Room of Requirements._

Harry sighed happily as he lay on Draco's taut chest. Draco wrapped his arm around him and whispered, "You cunning little Gryffindor,"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I love you, too,"


End file.
